


We're Discreet - No, Really!

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It (NSFW Prompts) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oh god I wrote more porn., Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, What is tumblr doing to me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the short tumblr prompt: Clint/Phil, one trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Discreet - No, Really!

**Author's Note:**

> It's official - tumblr has fully corrupted me. I have never written so much smut in a 24 hour period in my life. Why did I think reblogging that prompt list was a good idea? 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None

"I really wanna blow you," Clint announced suddenly, making Phil look up from his menu, startled. 

"Well, when we get home, I - " Phil started, dropping his voice slightly, his pupils widening. 

"No, I mean _now_ ,” Clint said, his tone a little strained and needy. 

“ _Now?_ We’re in the middle of a restaurant,” Phil hissed, leaning in a little closer, as he tried to ignore the way a wave of arousal passed over him at the thought of Clint on his knees below the table. 

"Technically we’re not in the middle - we’re in a nice, dimly lit, secluded corner," Clint reasoned, looking over at Phil with wide, dark eyes. "Also, it’s late and there’s hardly anyone here. Plus, we have are tablecloth." 

"Are you seriously suggesting that we…?" Phil said, his pulse speeding up and _god_ , he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want this and he hadn’t imagined that situation before. 

Clint nodded and grasped one of Phil’s hands which was lying on the deep red tablecloth, bringing it up to his mouth and placing a kiss on the palm. Phil started pulling his hand back, opening his mouth to reply, but Clint held on firmly, drawing two of Phil’s fingers into his mouth and sucking on them gently. Phil blushed and glanced around nervously, hoping that no one had noticed them, but the two other couples and the one single woman were all absorbed in their own worlds, and the harried wait staff were too busy with the others to bother with them. 

"Tell me you want it," Clint murmured pausing briefly in his worship of Phil’s hand. "Me on my knees, mouth stuffed full of your cock, you trying to keep quiet as everyone else remains oblivious of what I’m doing to you just across the room."

"I - " Phil started, pausing to run his tongue over his lips. " _Fuck._ Yes, yes I want it.” 

"On second thought, I don’t know," Clint teased, smirking slightly at Phil. "Are you sure you can be quiet enough? Because, you know, if you’re too loud, everyone will - "

"Barton, if you don’t shut up and blow me now, I’m going to fuck your mouth so hard that the entire goddamn block will know how much you love choking on my cock,” Phil growled, satisfied as Clint’s eyes widened slightly and his lips parted, his cheeks painted a pretty red color. 

“ _Phil._ Phil, you can’t just say those sort of things - ” Clint replied, his voice a little strangled. 

"I’m giving you until ten," Phil continued, ignoring Clint. "One. Two. Three…" 

The other man hastily glanced around the restaurant to make sure no one was looking at them before ducking down under the tablecloth. Phil picked up his menu again, pretending to read it, as if his boyfriend hadn’t just crawled under the table to give him a blowjob.

Phil bit his lip as he felt Clint’s hands on his thighs and he shifted slightly, opening his legs wider and pulling at the red tablecloth so that it covered his lap a little better. Phil felt Clint rub his cheek against his already hard cock before deft fingers undid the button and zipper on his pants. He tried not to let out a little moan as Clint mouthed at his erection through his boxers before finally releasing it from the confines of his underwear.

It was rather surprising that the menu hadn’t cracked in half already, considering how tightly Phil was gripping it, his knuckles turning pale as he tried not to thrust up when the warmth of Clint’s mouth enveloped him. He tried to steady his breathing, closing his eyes for a moment as Clint sucked on his cock, working up and down it, one hand coming up to stroke the part that he wasn’t quite able to swallow down. He felt rather than heard Clint almost moan, catching himself at the last moment, and Phil had to suppress a moan of his own at how hot it was that Clint had gotten so lost in sensation that he’d almost forgotten where they were. 

Phil thrust up into Clint’s mouth gently, the other man’s throat yielding easily, and he felt Clint’s trembling hand fist itself in his pant leg, probably wrinkling the fabric - not that Phil really cared at the moment. Clint pulled off for a moment to catch his breath before licking at the underside of Phil’s cock, causing -

"Excuse me, sir, but can I take your order?" the young Vietnamese waitress asked politely, startling Phil slightly as she waited patiently with her pen and notepad at the ready. 

"Oh, um," Phil stuttered, focusing on the menu again and trying not to think about the way Clint was sucking on the head of his hard cock. "I’ll have the pho bo chin, and my partner - he’s, ah - " Phil swallowed a gasp as Clint swallowed him down again, " - he’s in the bathroom - but he’d like the pho bo vien." 

"Got it," the waitress said, scribbling down something in what Phil assumed was Vietnamese, but he didn’t have enough brainpower at the moment to actually try to decipher it. "Nuoc beo?"

"Sure," Phil replied, although he could hardly remember the meaning of those words at the moment.

"Cool. Your food will be out in just a bit," the waitress answered, smiling pleasantly before leaving.

Phil let out a soft sigh of relief at dodging that bullet and reached one hand under the table cloth to tangle his fingers in Clint’s hair, using the soft grip to maneuver Clint’s head into a better position, enjoying the way Clint’s grip on his thighs tightened slightly. He gave another shallow thrust into Clint’s mouth, reveling in tight, wet heat. This time Clint was unable to suppress a soft whimper and that’s what finally sent Phil over the edge, his fist tightening in Clint’s hair as a warning before he came in his lover’s mouth. Clint swallowed obediently before pulling off and licking Phil clean, tucking him neatly back into his pants. A moment later, he popped back up in the seat across the table, his face flushed and his lips distractingly red.

"Pho bo vien? Meatballs? Seriously, Phil?" Clint teased, although the hoarseness of his voice made it considerably less effective. 

"I knew you’d like them," Phil replied casually, a small smirk on his face. "Do you want me to…?"

"You can take care of that when we get home," Clint answered, shifting slightly in a way that informed Phil that he was still uncomfortably hard in his jeans. "I really want to cum all over you and there’s no way that’s happening here." 

Phil let out a small huff of laughter, but he couldn’t deny that the image was turning him on, despite having just cum. He reached over the table and grasped Clint’s hand, holding onto it and rubbing over the other man’s knuckles with his thumb. Idly he glanced around the restaurant, noticing that while they were distracted, one of the couples had already left. 

Then, he made eye contact with the lone young woman directly across the room from them who had been occupied with her phone earlier. She was staring at him, wide eyed, and as soon as their eyes met, she blushed deep, deep red. Phil, in turn, felt his cheeks heat, realizing that they must have been a little less discreet than they thought they’d been. Her eyes darted over to Clint, who gave her a saucy wink, which caused her to try and hide behind her smartphone.

Phil just sighed and tried not to die from embarrassment.


End file.
